


Newg's Requests and Drabbles

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: Drabbles and requests that I have posted on tumblr. Many, many pairings (most rare).Warning: Genres may vary o;





	1. A Sweet Summer Day - Gratsu

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating on whether or not to transfer these over for a long while now, but I really just couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy!!

**Requested By: _wizardwithabrushandpen_**   
  


**Prompt:  “How could I ever forget about you?”**

* * *

 

Natsu skipped down happily to the river, toting a small fishing pole in hand. His kitten, Happy, flew by his side, just as jubilant as he was. They were going to go catch some fish!

 

The spring sun was springing happily through the tree branches, making the forest bright. He couldn’t wait to reel one in, he was so excited. “C’mon Happy! We’re almost there.”

 

Natsu scrambled to the river bank, plopping his tush down in the muddy grass. With a mediocre flick, his line hit the water. “We’re gonna catch lots’a fish today. And then we’re gonna bring them to the guild, so everyone can have one!” Natsu exclaimed to his blue cat.

 

Happy didn’t look so happy. The cat settled on Natsu’s head, sleepy as ever but filled with childish endeavor. “But Natsu… You can’t give all of our fish away. I need it, don’t stare me.”

 

Natsu could feel his stomach grumble as he reeled his first fish in. He felt bad for the small cat, compromising with him. “Nah Happy, we have to bring some for Gray and Erza to taste. But we can keep a lot of it.”

 

“I knew I’d find you here, flame brain!” Natsu’s vision blurred as he was tackled into the muddy bank. He could feel the cool essence of the guild’s only ice mage.

 

“Argh… Get of me, popsicle! I’m just tryna fish!” Natsu delivered a punch straight to Gray’s gut, the boy falling into the mud.

 

Gray quickly recuperated, jumping back onto Natsu. “Fishing is more important than me then, huh?!” The two tumbled against the bank, trading punches and slaps.

 

As they continued, Natsu could feel the heat rise within him. “What d’ya mean I forgot about you. I was fishing with Happy.” At the sound of his name, the cat cheered aye.

 

Gray grumbled and shoved Natsu into the ground, his pink hair picking up the dirt. “No, you did forget about me. You were supposed to take me fishing today.”

 

He completely forgot. Natsu wiped some mud from his cheek and wiped it onto Gray. “I didn’t mean to leave ya out. How could I ever forget about you, ice princess?”

 

He could see the smile turn on Gray’s face, but then Natsu was caked in mud. “Screw you, lava lamp!” He got up and left, running to who knows where.

 

“Change of plans, Happy. Go get that stripper!” Natsu hopped up from the river bank, chasing after the ice mage.

 

“But Natsu!!!” Happy called for him, but his mind was set on finding Gray.


	2. On My Mind - Merik

**Requested by: _ice-bringer_**

**Prompt: "We aren't even friends!"**

* * *

 

“We aren’t even friends!” Erik growled out, pulling his arm from Meredy. “Now leave me alone, will you?” He took a sip of his bleach cocktail, very uninterested in the maguility mage. They were supposed to be scoping this dingy place out and as always, the maguility mage took things too far.

She was very drunk and very annoying, two things that shouldn’t be combined. “That’s not what you said last night,” she hiccuped, inching closer to him.

Erik sputtered and clasped his hand over Meredy’s mouth. In a low hiss, he whispered into her ear, “Watch your tongue, candy. I’m not in the mood to put up with this shit right now.” He shifted so no one could see them. He could barely see under the dim lights of the bar, but it didn’t mean that no one was watching.

He could feel her lithe tongue against his hand and he let go, wiping her saliva on her sleeve. Her blue eyes were dreamy, her body swaying to the beat. “Ok, ok. But you know Jelly said to keep an eye on me. And all you’ve been interested in is that putrid drink in front of you.” She sloppily gestured to the tonic.  

But she was wrong. His single eye was always on her. And if it wasn’t, she was always hiding in the outskirts of his mind.


	3. Overpriced bagels - Stingue

**Requested by: theicemakermage**

**Prompt: “I bought 50 bagels for half off because I have no impulse control and the shop lady said it was a good deal.”**

* * *

“I bought fifty bagels for half off because I have no impulse control and the shop lady said it was a good deal.” Sting carried the bagels in and set them on the counter nonchalantly.

 

Rogue really couldn’t understand Sting’s money sense. Bigger did not always mean better. Rubbing his nose, he looked between the bagels and the blond. “Is this really what you went out to buy? The guild doesn’t need this.”

 

“Sure they do! Everyone can eat em’ for breakfast.” Sting exclaimed, munching on one of the said items.

 

Rogue shook his head, disapproving. “Not if you eat them all first.”

 

His boyfriend continued to laugh, holding his stomach. Rogue turned for a moment, every other member in the guildhall seeing his idiocy. “And plus, no one comes here for breakfa- Sting!”

 

All the packs of bagels were gone, the bar top empty. Those blue eyes goofy and ablaze with mischievousness, flaring his typical smile. “What?”

 

“They’re all gone. You spent 3,000 jewel on them!” Only one thought pervaded Rogue’s mind: how many missions would he have to do to keep up with the overspending?

 


	4. The Big Test - Erlu

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt:**   **“Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb.”**

* * *

This was their last task before graduating from the special operatives training. They had gone through one hell of an obstacle course, a surprisingly detailed and tedious exam, and now this…

 

Her blonde partner, who introduced herself as Lucy, stood on the other side of the black box, waiting for the announcer to give them their orders. Erza had a small tinge of excitement, ready for whatever was to come from the small and ominous box.

 

A click, followed by a small hissing sound came from the box and white fumes were exhausted from it. The box popped right open, revealing a digital alarm clock?

 

The red numbers glaring at her, beginning to count down from five minutes. Oh, maybe this wasn’t an alarm she thought.

 

Brown eyes met brown and the soldier in front of her sighed. “I certainly wasn’t expecting this, it’s so cliche.”

 

She took residence on the floor, beginning to toy with the millions of wires spewing from the top of the clock proportion. Then it clicked, an aha moment.

 

The red head nervously chuckled, kneeling on the other side of the box, “Please tell me you know how to diffuse a bomb.” She already knew she failed the exam, if it was the same for this, she wouldn’t make it through.

 

Lucy nodded, already working diligently through the wires. “Just remove all the yellow wires, and the small gray ones.”

 

Erza nodded, trusting her small partner. As soon as she pulled a gray one, the timer lost four minutes. Now they were down to thirty seconds! Simultaneously, they both squealed.

“I said small gray one!” Lucy exclaimed, scrambling to pull the rest of the aux-like cords.

 

Of course she pulled the wrong one! “You do the gray ones, I’ll get the yellow.” Again Erza nervously chuckled, she was startled by the blaring noise and the blonde’s beauty. Now she definitely couldn’t mess this up.

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

One? Erza cringed as she held the last wire in her hand, Lucy whooping in victory.

 

The voice from over head boomed, “You may now leave the testing facility.”

 

The duo got up to leave, Erza nervously twiddling her thumbs. “Would you maybe want to…”

 

“Hmm?” The blonde hummed, her black combat boots clicking against the cement.

 

“Get a coffee? I thought we worked great together.” The red head finished her statement, sheepishly glancing at her fellow comrade.

 

Lucy blushed as they exited, it seemed like she wasn’t expecting a question like this. “Y-Yeah,” she was sure flustered alright, “You want to go right now?”

 

The bomb didn’t make an explosion physically, but it certainly did leave an imprint on their lives. They walked from the room in a fit of laughter and giggles. 

****

 


	5. Cold Nights in Brooklyn

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: “And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.”**

 

* * *

 

A blanket was thrown at him from the car window, red eyes he knew so well glaring holes into him. Clutching his phone, the faded green car door swung open, the warm air hitting his body. He slid into the fur seat, not daring to look at him again. He felt so guilty for dragging his roommate out yet again.

 

Sting didn’t even know if he would ask what had happened this time; maybe he would, maybe he would not. Rogue wasn’t one to pry into his personal life, but he certainly did care enough to come pick him up in the middle of the night.

 

Once he settled in (making sure the blanket covered his legs), he strapped in and Rogue started to speed away. The toasty air pushed through the vents, but the atmosphere was still cold. Slowly he began to rub his hands together, blowing his hot breath into them. Frostbite was the only thing on his mind as he thought of his idiotic decision.

 

A stoic voice jolted him out of his musings, he was surprised Rogue wasn’t yelling at him by now. “I care about you a lot, Sting.” Even if his normal tone was monotonous, the statement was filled with tenderness. Headlights of the passing cars making his eyes shined as he kept his concentration on the road. Sting glanced over, completely baffled by his statement…

 

No one could ever care for him.

 

Sting’s father left him to die on the side of the road. If that bastard couldn’t care for him, why would anyone else?

 

He blew into his hands again, holding them up to the cracked plastic of the car’s duct. The distance between them feeling like it was growing further and further apart with every second he didn’t answer. There was nothing he could say to ease the man sitting beside him, at least he didn’t think so.

 

Rogue’s knuckles clenched the worn leather of the steering wheel, twisting it abruptly. He pulled them over to the side of the road, the clicking of the doors resounding through the car. “If you don’t want to talk, get out. And leave the blanket.” He sneered, eyes still focused on what was outside the windshield. 

  
“Listen, Rogue…” His dark locks shifted when he shook his head, he swore his grip could break the steering wheel.

 

Absolutely fuming, Rogue began, “You can’t do this to me anymore. You’ve gone to far with all your idiotic shenanigans, and until I get an explanation, you cannot come back to the apartment.” His head sank down, resting his forehead against the wheel. “Sting, you worry me so much.” Quietly he pleaded, his voice hitching.

 

“It was a part of gang initiation, please Rogue, don’t worry about it.” Now there was going to be a much bigger problem. His driver sniffled and Sting’s heart sank, so deep down into the depths of his body. He wasn’t sure if it could ever stop sinking.

 

“Your such a fucking idiot,” Rogue claimed and he was right. The dark-haired man sat up, tears in his eyes as he looked at Sting. “I’m just glad you’re ok.”

 

Sting knew from Rogue’s tone they would talk about his gang affiliation later, he already pried enough. His flatmate wasn’t going to make him cough up more information.

 

“Thanks,” he didn’t know how to express his appreciation. He just smiled, which caused Rogue to do the same. “Now you know how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” They both chuckled and Sting was eternally grateful for him.

 

And from there it was a blur, Rogue’s cool lips brushing against his cheek. Then the nice silent car ride home. Ending up as a body of tussled legs and arms when they got home.

 

This was the start of a new beginning.

 

 

 


	6. What's this Girl's Name Again? - Nagura

Requested by: chanceoutof20

Prompt: Post-Tatarus 

* * *

 

“Oi, Happy, I can smell the sea. I thought we were supposed to be going to the mountains.” Natsu lazily threw his hand behind his head, eyeing his blue cat with a look of confusion.

 

Happy was flying by his side, mesmerized by the fishing docks. “Sorry Natsu, but I couldn’t go for months without fish! We had to make this stop!” The town of Atlantis was small and quaint, not much happening aside from the constant calls and commands on the fishing docks.

 

The sea breeze was filled with salt, rank seafood, and… a scent he recognized. It was floral and sweet, with a slight edge. He couldn’t think of anyone that had such a scent, it was alluring. Erza had the scent of strawberries and iron, too unusual for his tastes. And Lucy smelled like Lucy, nothing special about hers. But this was something different.

 

“Ya know anyone here Happy?” He asked, starting to stalk away from his cat’s goal.

 

Happy flew after him, trying to pull him back to the docks. “Mermaid Heel is here, but the fish Natsu! I need one! Pwease, Natsu… You can’t starve me!” Crocodile tears began to spring from his eyes, tugging on him more frantically. But his best bet was to head to the guild, whoever it was had to be there.

 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining to me. You’re the one with the cash!” Natsu exclaimed, ushering the cat to the fish. “Go get one and meet me at that guild. Mermaid Shoe, right?”

 

Happy snickered and flew around Natsu. “No, Mermaid Heel. I’m going to go get me some fish!” He zipped off, leaving Natsu to his own wiles.

 

The fire mage, sought out the guild with his nose but it seemed he was getting farther and farther from the town. Natsu led himself to what he believed was a training area, filled with dummies and various obstacles. A woman occupied the place, jumping from obstacle to obstacle with the agility of a rabbit. One of those sounded good right now.

 

She looked familiar, but her name slipped his mind. Only her scent told Natsu that he knew her, now that he remembered Mermaid Heel did participate in the GMGs. The girl pulled a slim katana from her belt, slicing one of the training dummies in half. Now he recognized her as the best mage from Mermaid Heel, someone he could fight!

 

“Oi!” He yelled, throwing his bag down to the ground.

 

In one quick motion, the blade was up against his throat, dark eyes boring into his own. “It’s against the law to set foot on private property.”

 

He began to laugh, stepping back from the blade. He didn’t remember seeing any red signs on his way in, “Where does it say that? No one stopped me from walking in.” He childishly explained, still unaware of the woman’s name.

 

Her face void of emotion, she pulled the blade away from him. “I guess I will have to change that then. I think someone needs to set you in your place, Natsu.” He couldn’t believe that he knew his name! This was a relief to him, but she wasn’t very happy to see him. This made him cringe internally, his heart sinking.

 

“Ya saying we’re going to fight?!” He beamed, excited that someone finally had the same agenda as him.

 

She pursed her lips, her grip tightening on the handle of her blade. “That wasn’t my original plan, but I don’t see why not.”

 

Natsu was surprised to see a total transformation. The moment she swung her blade, her features shined with happiness. He almost forgot to block, blinded by the beauty of the small smile set on her lips.

 

The two moved their small battle in the training ring, burn marks and notches forever imprinted on the dummies and wooden obstacles. They danced around one another, making sure the impression of their first battle was stained in the grounds. He loved to see the emotions sparking off her blade with every slash made at him, her true colors flying.

 

She had soard so high that Natsu couldn’t dream of beating her, that silver blade held to his throat once again as he knelt on the ground in defeat. An utter mess in front of the queen of blades, his eyes transfixed on her soft orbs.

 

“I didn’t think I could defeat a dragon slayer.” The tip of her katana pressed into his neck, she eyed him with suspicion. “I take it that you were fighting full force, correct?”

 

“Yeah! I’m always fired up! You’re on Erza’s level and I can never beat her.” He grinned foolishly, even if he was exhausted.

 

A second smile was given from the dark haired girl, her prim and proper uniform ripped and burned. She pulled the sword from his neck, pushing it back into its sheath. With a small flick of her wrist, she commanded him to stand. “Not once have you used my name, was I not good enough to remember back then?”

 

He brushed himself off, his smile fading. “No, it’s not that. I just don’t have a knack for names. Ask Lucy how long it took me to learn her own name, heh. I called her Luigi for the longest time.”

 

A soft laughter was emitted from her lips. “Understandable. It’s Kagura.”

 

“Kagura!” Everything clicked for Natsu in that moment. And then another idea sparked in his brain, a rapid firing of thought and he couldn’t help himself. “You, you’re coming with me!”

 

He grabbed her hand, beginning to run toward the fishing docks. He would grab Happy and all three of them would train in the mountains. And there was no way he was going to take no as an answer.


	7. Holy Grenades & Grave Mistakes - Chendy

**Requested by: _superdomo360_**

**Prompt: Monster AU**

* * *

 

Both of them were running from yet another horde of monsters. How did they always manage to get into this predicament? One day the duo would be completely fine without a single worry in their way, and the next the were running from monsters! They could never catch a break. **  
**

 

Chelia haphazardly pointed her bow behind her and shot it off. “I don’t think they’re going to stop chasing us anytime soon.” She squealed as her toe hit a rock, sending her stumbling on the soft ground. “How come you didn’t bring the holy hand grenade.”

 

“It totally passed my mind!” Wendy quipped, jumping over a rock. They were investigating the ruins of Mavis, and it just so happened she had many guardians. Creatures of the old world, just their luck.

 

“Do you think we should drop Fairy Law? I think this is what they’re after.” Yes, they got ahold of one of the most ancient and expensive artifacts of the time. Fairy Law, it held the power to grant anyone’s wildest wishes and that was what they were going for. Sell it or use it, most likely selling it. They were flat broke at the moment, which is why they went after Mavis’ tomb.

 

It was a grave mistake.

 

“Is that even a question?!” Wendy exclaimed as they ran into a clearing. “We just have to do something about these creatures and the prize will be all ours.” Her girlfriend’s optimism was always refreshing, it kept things in tune.

 

Chelia stopped in her tracks turning to face the oncoming horde, “You’re insane, but I still love ya.” She bolstered her crossbow up, staring to fire it at the monsters. Flying toward the duo, their teeth snapping and snarling. There had to be dozens of them, maybe hundreds.

 

The lovers fired of their weapons, a successful hit rate for the most part. Those dastardly little things falling to the floor like a rock in water. “I don’t think we can keep this up for much longer, Wendy.” With every shot fired they grew closer and closer, her heart beating a mile a minute.

 

“Stand your ground, Chelia. I got a small trump card.” Wendy pulled out a golden sphere, a small cross emblazoned on its middle. She was so going to get it later, that was the grenade.

 

The grenade they could have used at the beginning of this misadventure!

 

The blue haired girl always toyed with her in the most mischievous ways. At least they wouldn’t die now. “Wendy! I thought you said you didn’t grab it!”

 

Pulling the pin, Wendy threw it and grabbed her arm running for cover. “About that… Turns out I had it the whole time but we can talk about that after this.” Her voice was strained, jumping behind a small wall of the ruins. Chelia followed after her, a big explosion resounding through the area.

 

Small fragments of dirt and rocks flying everywhere in its wake. The two girls began to laugh, another adventure to be marked on their long checklist.

 

Never once did Chelia regret meeting the odd blue haired treasure hunter. Lightly she brushed Wendy’s hair back, grinning. “Last one to the tavern is a rotten egg!” 


	8. Dancing Blades - Chendy

**Requested by: _superdomo360_**

**Prompt: Samurai AU**

* * *

 

Scarlet rubies dribbled down the pink haired girls cheek. One hit. It was the only one she managed thus far, her opponent landing much more on her body. **  
**

 

It was a high time in the war, the tensions had built up so much between the Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale empires that it was now time for a release. She knew she was supposed to slay this foe, but something stopped her from ending the samurai in front of her. A small seed of attraction planted in her from the first glance taken toward the pink haired warrior.

 

A landscape of endless bodies and all she saw was her, those crystal cut blue eyes framed with pink rivulets. Wendy backed down, bowing toward the girl. “Your efforts are amazing. I suppose we should exchange names.” This was the ultimate sign of respect.

 

The samurai of Lamia Scale laughed, mocking Wendy’s fair approach. “You are not worthy of my name, yet.”

 

In a moment, their blades clashed again. Adding to the current sounds of metal-on-metal, Wendy jumping back from the girl’s advances. How rude.

 

She grimaced and glared at the samurai, her gaze piercing. “Then I will fight for that honor.” Wendy darted to the warrior, their blades clashing.

 

A dance of dodging and slashing, the two girls revolving around one another in a serious synchronicity. Every time her katana got close to the infuriating girl, she would move at the last second and vice versa. There was no end to their blocking and dodging.

 

As soon as Wendy nicked the girls sleeve, she jumped back. Both of them drawing in a large breath, fatigue washing over their spirits.

 

Her blinding blue eyes glanced over her frame, blood seeping from her arm. A critical hit for Wendy. “Chelia,” she exhaled, trying to grasp onto the air.

 

Wendy smiled, “What was that?”

 

“My name is Chelia, now go before I slay you.” Blue eyes tainted with a mixture of fellowship and pride.

 

In Wendy’s heart she won the battle, and it was not much late until she saw the pink haired samurai again.


	9. False Strawberries - Erzajane

**Requested by: aqua-tranquility**

**Prompt: "Turns out I'm badass"**

* * *

 

It was just an ordinary day for the children in Fairy Tail. Everyone was scampering around and throwing chairs as the usual, while she sat and observed in awe. Mirajane held the biggest smirk on her face when she saw Erza take a bite of her cake. She didn’t officially work behind the counter yet, but she made the cake with cherries instead of strawberries. It was just a simple prank, but she knew it would leave a bad taste in the teen’s mouth.

 

Leaning back against the bar, she was sure of victory. Her siblings had told her countless times not to do it -Erza would always know the difference between what was and wasn’t a strawberry.

 

Mira did put a small sliced strawberry on top and the sweet buttercream frosting around the slice, so she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

 

The redhead sat with her plate in hand, eyes locked on their target. Mira could feel the rise to victory once the knight’s silver sword penetrated the fluffy cake.

 

Erza eyed the piece and sniffed it. Her eyes defiling the small piece on the end of the fork. She did not seem very happy as she cut up the rest of the cake, pulling out a very bright red fruit -a cherry.

 

Mira took this as her cue to leave, tip toeing her way to the back of the guild. One moment she was home free and the next, a piece of cake was stuck to her back.

 

“What was that for?!” Mira shrieked, giving Erza a menacing glare as she turned. “You looking for a fight?”

 

Erza tutted, standing her ground. “You tell me, you’re the one who defiled my cake.” She definitely was playing around, her sword was out and ready.

 

“Oh, come on. It’s so easy to mix-up strawberries and cherries. Give me a break.”

 

Her excuse seemed to work on Erza, but then she sighed. “I believe you are smarter than that Mira. Why did you do it?”

 

“Cause,” she growled, releasing a menacing aura. “Turns out I’m a badass, according to my Satan Soul at least.” She began to laugh, her magical aura coming off of her in waves.

 

Erza didn’t seem the least bit impressed as she chucked her long sword at Mira. Her own aura radiating off of her.

 

The two clashed as they always did. Two big balls of pride throwing whatever they had at each other. It wasn’t until the day Lisanna disappeared that Mira truly knew the impact Erza had left on her life.

 


	10. Sacrificial Devotion - Graytear

**Requested by: ice-bringer**

**Prompt: "I'm begging you"**

* * *

 

He never expected Crime Sorciere to show up to the GMGs or be a part of the aftermath. Mostly because he didn’t want to see her. That violet haired woman, the daughter of his caretaker -Ultear. Her red orbs haunting him, following him into darkest fantasies or most joyous dreams. It infuriated him how much she was in his thoughts.

 

Gray had thought he would never see her after Tenrou, but here she was; fighting annoying dragon babies. These miniature versions of the real dragons kept coming in wave after wave. He was losing stamina, and he didn’t think he would last much longer. But Ultear kept him going, he couldn’t see her go down by them.

 

But then they got separated, Gray had been in search of Ultear ever since he noticed. But the more he looked, the more he felt time was running out for their sake.

 

“Ultear,” he called, his throat raw from yelling. The current commotion wasn’t in his throat’s favor, he ripped through those loud explosions and fights going on around him.

 

Was it possible, she got crushed by falling debris? He shook his head, stepping over rubble. That wasn’t possible, someone so strong would never receive that fate. Gripping his necklace, he prayed that it wouldn’t happen -that he would see the dark haired beauty one more time.

 

Rounding a corner, he could see the outline of a figure kneeling amongst the fallen walls of various buildings. “Ultear?” His voice a crisp whisper.

 

She stirred, those signature white bows glistening in the given light. He felt lighthearted to see her once again, hastily making his was through the crushed terrain. “I thought you… What happened?…” She looked past him, not focusing on him. “Are you ok?”

 

“Gray!” With a flick of her wrist, everything slowed. Hope had shone in those red eyes, but he knew he couldn’t be saved.

 

A burning sensation could be felt against his bare back, sending small waves of his pain. But then it became more concentrated, that searing heat coming drawn to his abdomen. Then it spread through him, his stomach torn from the beam of energy that him. A shot of blue escaping from his insides, blood spewing everywhere.

 

It felt like a lifetime as his body fell to the floor, he was dying. Ultear made quick work of those draconic-creatures, falling to her knees. “Gray,” she pulled his hand over the gaping hole, tears already rushing down her face. “Freeze it, please. We can fix this,” she sobbed.

 

But he wouldn’t comply, his magic reserves were gone. He grunted as he tried, not one drop of magic left. He wished he could see her smiling again, Gray didn’t want to see Ultear in a state such as this. “Go, Ultear. Go help everyone else, I’m just one person.”

 

She shook her head, pulling him into her lap. Everything began to go dark at that moment, the world becoming fuzzy. All he could see was light, bright and warm. Though screams of terror rung in his ears, and the sobbing of Ultear.

 

As he fell away, he could feel a greater power being drawn to him. Something from the bounds in which he could control. And from there everything reversed.

 

The next thing he knew, he awoke in a hospital bed. Those he called family, watching over his state. But he was just with Ultear, wasn’t he? He was supposed to be dead, unless everyone else succumbed to the dragons.

 

They were in relief to see him awake. Once he had eaten, they explained they found him unconscious on the battlefield, next to a white ribbon.

 

His window of reality was shattered in that moment. She did exactly what Ur did, sacrificed herself for him. But he couldn’t accept the fact, Gray was lost.

 

His time had ended with her.


	11. Caffeine - Lucana

**Requested by: Anonymous**

**Prompt: Caffeine**

* * *

 

 

For every cup of gin Cana guzzled, Lucy swore she matched it with a cup of joe. She noticed a long way down the road of their relationship. Where her girlfriend carried around a flask of poison, she toted a large canteen of the brown drug.

 

She despised the taste of any alcohol and Cana thought the bitter taste of coffee was vile.

 

Their cabinets were stocked full of the most expensive coffee beans and aged bourbon (Cana’s favorite). But they were separated, Lucy was obsessive about the two mixing.

 

She hated to recall the only time it did. Cana was a complete wreck for the days after. And they never hosted a party again in their home.

 

Lucy smiled fondly at her white mug. She had caffeine. And Cana had alcohol. To each their own.


	12. Babysitting a Prince - Sterza

**Requested by: _ice-bringer_**

**Prompt: “I will beat the title of ‘prince’ right the hell out of you!”**

* * *

 

Erza was furious. This was the last time she would let Sting out of her sight. Anytime they were in public, he managed to slip away from her grasp. His escape always led him to trouble, whether it be with girls or getting into a fight.

 

She believed that as his bodyguard, (escort, or whatever you’d like to call it) she was supposed to be on duty until the king released her. And yet, she wished she could be kicked from this job. It was too much to look after the Prince of Fiore. And he wasn’t much fun to hang around either.

 

“Sting!” She called out, holding her hand over her mouth. “I will beat the title of ‘prince’ right the hell out of you! Get back here right this instant!”

 

A pair of hands were placed over her eyes and she fumed. Now was not the time to be playing games, “Remove your hands from my sight, you scoundrel.”

 

Though the body didn’t listen, Erza could feel her stomach drop ten stories. What a pervert! In one fell swoop, she turned and smashed her steel gloved hand against a familiar head of blonde hair.

 

“Ow!” Sting groaned, holding his head. “I was only trying to have some fun, princess of knights.” He teased, a familiar toothy grin growing on his face. “Lighten up a little, will ya? No one’s ever gonna give you a kiss if you act like this.”

 

At the mention of a kiss, Erza blushed. She couldn’t help it, but romantic affairs always made her so flustered. “I-I’ve gotten a kiss before. Don’t assume such things.”

 

Another thing, she was very bad at lying. She squirmed when Sting came closer, eyeing her with those sparkling blue orbs.

 

His toothy grin flared into a devious grin. “Oh yeah, then show me. Your future king demands it.”

 

He brought his face closer, puckering his lips obnoxiously. And the knight couldn’t help herself, she smacked him with her iron gauntlet. A third strike and Sting would have been down for the count.

 

He stumbled back, rubbing his face. “I should have expected that.”

 

“No kidding,” she said curtly. “Now, we have things to complete before the sun falls. No more games, prince.”

 

“Ugh… Being a prince is too much work.” He laughed his rejection off, but little did she know he would keep trying.

 

* * *


	13. A Jog in the Park - Merik

**Requested by: _ice-bringer_**

**Prompt: "I don't want you to stop."**

* * *

 

“Get up. I don’t want you to stop.” Meredy licked the shell of his pointed ear, faintly breathing against it. She could feel Erik shiver beneath her, he was always so easy to tease.

 

He groaned, and removed her form his lap. Meredy pouted, crossing her legs on the park bench. It was such a nice day out and all her man wanted to do was sit around. “Erik,” she complained, tugging on his arm.

 

“I just want to go for a run and you can barely sprint for a minute.” She fixed her head band, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

 

“Unlike you, I’m not on the track team.” He huffed and folded his arms, his lean muscles bulging through his sleeves. She still hadn’t any idea why he would wear a thermal in this weather.

 

She pursed her lips and stood in front of Erik. Putting her hands on her lips, she meant business. “Don’t you want to help me get better?” He simply nodded, his features darkened by the shade of the tree. “Then why can’t you go for a simple jog with me.”

 

This made him burst into laughter, his lips cracking into a small smile. “We’re sprinting for crying out loud. Unless that’s what you call a jog, candy. I really can’t do this, I’ll just sit here and be your cheerleader.”

 

She grabbed his hands and tried to pull him from the wooden bench. “I will not accept that as an answer,” she chirped stubbornly.

 

“Nuh uh. I am staying right here until you’re done, pinkie. Now get a move on.” Erik grabbed her hips and twisted her around, pushing her into the burning sun.

 

“Fine, but you can’t go through my stash of lollipops anymore.” Hearing the bench creek, Meredy knew she had won.


	14. Flower Sitting - Graylu

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: "Why is it suddenly purple?"**

* * *

 

“Wendy specifically asked us to do this,” Lucy whined, “How could we mess this up so badly? It’s changed colors everyday since she left. I thought it was supposed to be blue! Why is it suddenly purple?”

 

She tried calling Wendy multiple time by the lacrima, but she never picked up. This was going to be difficult. The young girl had plenty of other flowers in her room, but this one was special; very magical according to Wendy. She had cautioned them to take very special care of it, but the color change was very alarming to them.

 

Gray stood, his shirt already taking refuge on a chair in Wendy’s room. His cool eyes examining the pot in which the small flower was sitting. “Well,” he paused, putting his face close to the plant, “ It still looks healthy.” It was perplexing how her boyfriend could always keep calm, but this was something she shouldn’t necessarily be freaking out over.

 

“What fertilizer did Wendy say to use?” Gray pulled away, looking over the gardening supplies. Lucy was sure they used the right one. “There’s two different ones here.”

 

The blonde proceeded to facepalm, pulling the small paper with instructions on it. She already knew the answer before she looked at it. Once she read over the instructions again, she understood that she mistook one fertilizer for the other.

 

A sigh spilled from her mouth, “I hope it will revert back to normal.”

 

“Don’t worry, Lucy. We still have a month before she comes back,” Gray spoke softly toward her as he sprinkled a small amount of the correct fertilizer in the flower’s pot. A small chuckle rumbled from his chest, turning toward his girlfriend, “I’m sure we can find another one if this one dies.”

 

Now it was Lucy’s turn to laugh, things would always be okay with the ice mage around.


	15. Smoky Blue - Merik

**Requested by: _ice-bringer_**

**Prompt: Blue**

* * *

 

Eerie blue lights of the loading deck basked her curvaceous figure, highlighting Meredy’s signature pink ponytail. He had only come out to smoke, but it looked like the young girl already had a cigarette lit. But when she exhaled, a much more herbal and green smell hit his senses. It seemed like recon was not her comfort zone.

 

“I didn’t think you were old enough to smoke,” he teased, stepping into the haze of blue. His words startled the poor maguility mage, pulling the roll behind her back. “Don’t hide it from me either, shorty. I can smell it,” he hissed out. Her blue eyes shining as burning sapphires, surprise evident in those same orbs.

 

“You’re supposed to be with Midnight.” She backed away when he stepped forward, the distance between them growing smaller.

 

“So are you. Imagine what that blueberry would think if he found you ditching the mission for a little… break.” He chuckled and placed his hand beside her head, trapping the small girl. Meredy was now against the brick wall, her pupils dilated and the color of her eyes growing darker with each passing second.

 

“I…,” her eyes flashed with defiance, “You think I care what Jellal thinks? My older brother has no claims on me.” He loved seeing how firey Meredy could get, maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

In the smallest movement, he clasped her wrist and pulled it from behind her back. Meredy’s lip quivered, as he eyed the wrap. Most of it was gone, the end still glowing red. “No one really cares what he thinks. Your brother, leader to me, always has his head so far up his ass that it’s impossible to know his thoughts.”

 

She laughed, trying to pull her wrist from his hand. “But I do wonder what he would think of this,” his breath mixing with her own. Those glossy lips tempting, pulling him in against his will.

 

“Think of-” He pressed his body flush against hers, Meredy silenced by his growing intentions. The two had shared small glances between each other ever since Crime Sorciere had asked the Oracion Seis to form a joint gang. Erik had been dying for the chance to talk to her privately, but now she was too irresistible.

 

Swirls and bursts of blue clouded his vision as he ground against her, pulling the lit joint from her trembling fingers. “You’re too young to let silly things corrupt you,” he whispered into her ear. Erik took a drag and smashed his lips against hers, blowing the sweet fumes into her mouth. He nipped at her lower lip with his canines, eliciting a small gasp from Meredy. He immediately pushed his tongue in, the smoke still mingling between their lips.

 

Erik pulled away, those blue eyes still as captivating as ever. Her wide-eyes watched him with a glint of playfulness, her pink tongue swiping over her lips enticingly. “And yet I’m old enough to kiss you.” Her lips quirking to the side in a mischievous way that told him she might not be as innocent as he thought she was.

 

Even with her facade of confidence, she timidly brushed her lips against his. Internally Erik grinned, gripping her hand as he deepened the kiss. He threw the useless wrap to the side, smoothing his hand down her torn black t-shirt only to clasp her hip in a bruising grip; grounding himself into her hips again.  

 

He was in heaven, moving his lips briskly against the woman of his dreams. Meredy’s hand tugging on his hair with urgency, pulling his lips closer to hers. They pet each other in need, not wanting to do much else than staying like this. Her mouth warm and sweet, it was too perfect.

 

“Erik! I didn’t think I said you could…” It all had to end with that blue haired imbecile. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t go after my sister!”

 

Still holding Meredy, he held up one single finger. One that meant vengeance if Jellal were to end this right now.


	16. Ring Pops - Gratsu

**Requested by: _Anonymous_**

**Prompt: Candy**

 

* * *

“Give me that!” Gray snatched back his ring pop from Natsu, smacking him upside the head. If Natsu really wanted the ring, he would have never given it him.

 

Natsu pouted and stuck his tongue out in an effort to lick it. “I just wanna taste.”

 

Gray shook his head, thinking about the dragon slayer’s request. It wouldn’t be so bad to let his boyfriend lick his piece of candy. They had both done much worse things. In the end he couldn’t resist the puppy-dog eyes, the flamebrain was sending his way.

 

“Fine, fine. Since you bought it, you can at least try it.” Gray presented the blue colored ring to Natsu, grinning. “Now lick it.”

 

A devilish smirk appeared on Natsu’s lips, emitting the essence of trouble. In one quick movement, he jerked the hard candy from his finger. With a brutal crunch, the whole entire candy was missing.

 

“Sh’anks, babe,” Natsu chomped, some pieces of blue fragments spilling from his mouth.

 

Gray was completely frozen as he watched Natsu munch on the candied pieces. He groaned with frustration, “I hope you choke on it.”

 

Natsu laughed as his face took on a brilliant red hue, still happily munching on the candy. “I can s’think of better sh’ings to choke on.”


	17. Waitressing has its Perks - Minlu

**Requested by: _theicemakermage_**

**Prompt: "Kiss me you coward!"**

* * *

 

Lucy fussed around with the cool silver tray, not sure whether to deliver it or not. The order belonged to none other than Minerva Orlando, the daughter of her manager. And things weren’t looking too hot at the moment. She had sent her tray back twice now, complaining that the food “wasn’t up to her standards.” Lucy really didn’t understand how she could be so high maintenance, it was just a cup of peanuts.

 

Smoothing out her skirt, she picked the tray up. It was an average weight, but this order was crushing her. All Lucy wanted was some good tips so she could pay her rent this month -it was always late.

 

The alcoholic beverages swished and frothed as she stepped through the bar and various tables occupying the rest of the room. She smiled brightly once she made eye contact with Minerva, those hazel eyes following her through the maze of toppled chairs and displaced tables.

 

“Hello again,” Lucy cheerfully chirped, setting down the tray of drinks. Minerva’s posse consisted of all males, she assumed they were bodyguards but the way they spoke to one another was much more casual. She could feel he hand shaking as she gave each person their designated drink. All of them were pints of beer, but Minerva’s was a glass of scotch. Go hard, or go home, right?

 

Minerva eyed her, swiping her glass before Lucy could give it to her. “Your timing was better than I thought it would be. Two minutes faster than last time.” She took a sip, those green orbs becoming fogged up.

 

The blond pressed the tray to her chest and surveyed the group. They all had seemed satisfied, but she couldn’t be too sure. “Is everything to your liking, m’lady?” She always cringed at the word, but Jiemma specifically told her to address his daughter as such.

 

She nodded, nose deep in her drink. Minerva downed most of it, returning the glass to its coaster. “But I would like one more thing,” her lips lazily formed into a grin, leaning on her hand. “I would like one kiss, please.”

 

Lucy could feel her cheeks rush with blood. Men would try to cop a feel or make jeering comments, but this had never happened. “E-Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. Kiss me, you coward.” Lucy could smell the whisky on her breath, even if she was not in close proximity. Her friends began to bust into laughter, the blond slamming his hand against the table. She didn’t see what was so funny about it.

 

Clasping the tray for dear life, Lucy shook her head. “I cannot do that, m’lady. I’m just a waitress, not a escort.”

 

Now it was Minerva’s turn to laugh. In a drunken effort, she stood and threw a large green bill onto the table. “Now that’s what I like in a girl. No one has ever told me no before.” Minerva caressed her cheek and looked back at the table. “I think it’s time to switch bars guys.”

 

They all groaned, sliding out of the booth. “See you some other time, Lucy.” Minerva left, with those boys in tow.

 

Looking back at the table, a hundred dollar bill sat. Maybe Minerva wasn’t as bad as she thought, the woman just paid the rest of her rent.

 


End file.
